A translating sleeve VAFN may be configured to adjust the nozzle cross-section of the bypass duct of a turbofan propulsion system by translating forward and aft (e.g., to stow and deploy), in a known manner. The VAFN may be used to adjust characteristics of the air flow through the fan and through the bypass duct by controlling the exhaust nozzle area. Typical VAFNs may also create aerodynamic in-efficiencies in the bypass duct or fan duct of the nacelle due to steps and gaps between the various parts of the VAFN hardware and the other nacelle hardware. The VAFN has benefits for the propulsion system, but is balanced against increased cost, weight, and aerodynamic drag.